gammaweenfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gamma Ray
Gamma Ray es una banda de power metal con origen en Alemania. Fue fundada en 1989 por Kai Hansen. Historia En 1988, tras cuatro años con Helloween, Kai Hansen decidió abandonar la banda, por razones que todavía hoy siguen en discusión. Según él, Helloween se había vuelto muy grande, si bien también se dice que los problemas financieros y con la companía discográfica que atravesaba el grupo también jugaron un papel importante en esto. Tras algunas colaboraciones en los primeros discos de Blind Guardian, Hansen eventualmente decidió formar su propio proyecto, con su amigo Ralf Scheepers, de Tyran Pace. Este proyecto creció hasta convertirse en una banda de cuatro miembros, con las adiciones de Uwe Wessel y Matthias Burchard en bajo y batería. Así nació Gamma Ray. La alineación original lanzó el disco Heading For Tomorrow en Febrero de 1990. Le siguió el EP Heaven Can Wait, con nuevos miembros: el guitarrista Dirk Schlächter y el baterista Uli Küsch, quien reemplazó a Burchard. En Febrero de 1991, la banda empezó a ensayar para su segundo disco en una casa remota en Dinamarca. Con canciones nuevas bajo el brazo, Gamma Ray entró al estudio, y bajo la supervisión de Tommy Newton, produjeron el disco Sigh No More, lanzado en Septiembre de 1991. El estilo difiere del de Heading For Tomorrow, con letras más oscuras, a causa de la Guerra del Golfo que se estaba llevando a cabo en el momento. Este álbum fue presentado en una gira mundial de 50 fechas. Tras el tour japonés a principios de 1992, Küsch y Wessel abandonaron el grupo por diferencias personales y fueron reemplazados por Jan Rubach y Thomas Nack, bajista y baterista de Anesthesia respectivamente. Al mismo tiempo, la banda comenzó a construir su propio estudio, así que no comenzaron a trabajar en su tercer álbum sino hasta 1993. Insanity And Genius fue lanzado a mediados de este año, con un estilo más cercano al de Heading For Tomorrow que al de Sigh No More. En Septiembre, los Ray, junto a Rage, Helicon, y Conception, se embarcaron en un tour llamado Melodic Metal Strikes Back. El tour contribuyó a los lanzamientos de los videos y CDs The Power of Metal, y Lust for Live, en Diciembre. Los cambios siguieron en la banda. Scheepers vivió por un tiempo lejos de Hamburgo, por lo cual la banda sólo pudo ensayar los fines de semana, influyendo en el progreso del nuevo disco. Además había enviado su pedido para el puesto de vocalista que Rob Halford había dejado vacante en Judas Priest, dando como resultado una buena chance de conseguirlo. Al mismo tiempo Hansen y Schlächter habían comenzado a cantar sus propias canciones en Insanity And Genius ("One With The World" y "Your Torn") lo cual deterioró considerablemente la relación musical entre ambos. Con todo, Hansen y Scheepers decidieron que lo mejor era la partida de este último de la banda, sin resentimientos ni rencores. (Ralf luego perdería en la audición para vocalista de Judas Priest y más tarde comenzaría su propia banda, Primal Fear) Hansen comenzó a buscar nuevos vocalistas, pero debido a la demanda de amigos y fans, volvió al puesto de guitarrista-vocalista que este tenía en ''Helloween y Walls of Jericho.'' En 1995 se lanzó Land Of The Free, el cuarto disco de Gamma y el primero con Kai en voz. La crítica alrededor del mundo lo consideró como uno de los mejores trabajos del año. Este disco, además, incluye un tema con Michael Kiske, llamado "Time to Break Free", y otro con Kiske y Hansi Kürsch, vocalista de Blind Guardian, en la canción "Land Of The Free". El tour siguiente, "Men on a Tour", llevó a la grabación del disco en vivo Alive '95, en 1996. Rubach y Nack habían vuelto a Anesthesia. El reemplazo de Nack es el baterista Dan Zimmermann, ex-miembro de Freedom Call y de Iron Savior. Schlächter decidió dejar la guitarra y tomar el bajo, ya que este era su instrumento. El puesto vacante lo ocupó Henjo Richter. Esta alineación (Hansen-Richter-Schlächter-Zimmerman) es la que sobrevive hasta hoy. 1997 vio el lanzamiento de Somewhere Out In Space, el cual marcó el comienzo de la concentración lírica de la banda en la ciencia ficción, y que además contiene el hit "Valley of the Kings". Dos años más tarde llegó el álbum Powerplant, continuación de Somewhere Out In Space en cuanto a la temática, pero con una nueva dirección musical. Este álbum fue muy aclamado alrededor del mundo. Y así llegó la hora para un "Best Of...", y Hansen decidió hacer las cosas de una forma diferente: permitió a sus fans votar en su sitio por sus tres canciones favoritas de cada álbum, y luego la banda entraría en el estudio para regrabar los viejos clásicos de sus primeros tres discos, y luego hacer nuevas versiones, remixadas, de las canciones de los discos posteriores. Blast from the Past fue el nombre elegido para este doble álbum. Tras un descanso de un año, donde Hansen se concentró en Iron Savior, su proyecto paralelo junto a Piet Sielck, la banda estuvo lista para grabar y lanzar el disco No World Order, con muchos riffs heavys a lo Iron Maiden y Judas Priest. La gira "No World Order Tour" vio a la banda visitando docenas de países europeos y Japón. Tras el descanso, la banda emprendió la gira "Skeletons in the Closet Tour", la cual los vió tocar canciones que nunca antes o rara vez tocaron en vivo. Nuevamente, el setlist fue votado por los fans en el sitio de la banda. La gira constó de unos pocos shows, pero dos de ellos fueron grabados para el disco en vivo Skeletons in the Closet. Kai y Henjo participaron además en el proyecto de Tobias Sammet, Avantasia, en los discos The Metal Opera y The Metal Opera Part II, que también se hizo notable por ser otra colaboración de Kai con sus ex-compañeros de Helloween, Markus Großkopf y Michael Kiske. En 2005 se publicó Majestic. Un DVD en vivo, Hell Yeah - The Awesome Foursome (And The Finnish Keyboarder Who Didn't Want To Wear His Donald Duck Costume) Live in Montreal fue grabado el 6 de Mayo de 2006 en Montreal, Quebec, y lanzado en 2008. La lista de temas contiene canciones de todos los álbumes de Gamma Ray hasta Majestic, excepto Insanity and Genius, además de un cover de Helloween, "I Want Out". El DVD fue lanzado en 2008. El noveno disco de Gamma Ray, Land Of The Free II, fue lanzado el 16 de Noviembre de 2007 en Alemania, el 19 del mismo mes en Europa, el 21 en Japan, y el 15 de Enero de 2008 en los Estados Unidos. Es una secuela directa de Land Of The Free de 1995. Para promcionar el álbum, los Gamma fueron los "invitados muy especiales" de la gira de Helloween, Hellish Rock 2007/2008 Tour, en algunos shows con la banda Axxis como banda invitada. Para los temas finales de los eventos, Kai y algunos miembros de Gamma Ray se unieron a Helloween para tocar algunas canciones de los Keeper.... Kai tmbién se reunió en el centro del escenario con el co-fundador de Helloween, Michael Weikath, para deleitar a los fans de ambas bandas. El último álbum de Gamma hasta la fecha, To The Metal, fue lanzado el 29 de Enero de 2010. Formación actual * Kai Hansen - Guitarra (1989-...) y voz (1995-...) * Henjo Richter - Guitarra y teclados (1997-...) * Dirk Schlächter - Guitarra, (1991-1996) luego bajo (1997-...) * Dan Zimmermann - Batería (1997-...) Ex-miembros * Ralf Scheepers - Voz (1989-1994) * Uwe Wessel - Bajo (1989-1993) * Matthias Burchardt - Batería (1989-1990) * Uli Küsch - Batería (1991-1993) * Jan Rubach - Bajo (1993-1996) * Thomas Nack - Batería (1993-1996) Discografía Artículo principal: Discografía de Gamma Ray Discografía de estudio * Heading For Tomorrow (1990) * Sigh No More (1991) * Insanity & Genius (1993) * Land Of The Free (1995) * Somewhere Out In Space (1997) * Powerplant (1999) * No World Order (2001) * Majestic (2005) * Land Of The Free II (2007) * To The Metal (2010) Otros discos notables * Alive '95 (1996) * Blast From The Past (2000) * Skeletons In The Closet (2003) * Hell Yeah! The Awesome Foursome! (2008) * Skeletons & Majesties (2011) Trivia * La banda tomó su nombre de la canción "Gamma Ray", de Birth Control, canción que versionaron en Insanity & Genius. * Fangface, la mascota de los Ray, apareció originalmente en Walls Of Jericho y Helloween.